Resurrection
by TruMagick
Summary: She had won. She had triumphed over that selfassuming, haughty little mass of a boytoy named Hannibal King. She had found his weakness… conveniently compacted into a travelsized 5’6” frame. Abby. Epilogue Up By Demand! R&R the Finale!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blade and all characters and terminology related to any of the movies belong to the appropriate syndicates. I own nothing…   
Chapter I 

"Just kill me and get it over with you sadistic bitch," Abigail taunted her pale faced captor as she struggled against the chains that held her fast to the pillar behind her. Her arms were spread-eagle across the massive face of the sandstone tower that supported the basement level of the building and her legs were likewise chained to the floor. She had been stripped of all her weapons and all her pride as she had been reduced to this state of bleeding and bruised flesh. She swallowed hard and tried to maintain her arrogant air as Danica Talos, resident vampire leader and all-around blood-sucking Betty, strode over to her with a gleam in her eye that was threatening and triumphant.

She knew she had already won and the war wasn't even over yet. But she had won. Yes, she had triumphed over that self-assuming, haughty little mass of a sex-toy named Hannibal King. She had found his weakness… conveniently compacted into a travel-sized 5'6" frame.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor in accordance with her steady strides and she couldn't help but let a sultry, knowing smile grace her full, albeit icy, lips. She locked eyes with the young Whistler and could see that behind all of her bravado, she was afraid. Afraid of Death. She had seen so much of it and yet the thought still frightened her. Humans just weren't capable of comprehending immortality. They led their short, little, depressing lives and then died, leaving nothing behind. Why even bother living at all? Danica mused.

"Who said we were going to kill you, dear, sweet Abigail?" she let the dramatic flattery roll off of her seductive lips like so much honey over rotten apples. Abigail was taken aback slightly which gave Danica the edge she knew just how to push.

She moved closer to the beaten girl who, although bloody, still managed to retain so much radiance about her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes burned and flared, her heartbeat raced in Danica's ears. Danica unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips in absent desire then slid her mouth back to Abigail's ear and whispered demonically.

"Death is far too good for you. There are so many alternatives to killing your prey. Humans just don't have the imagination to get in touch with their inner…"

"Demons?"

"Creative self." Danica corrected without missing a beat but taking a step back to look into the eyes of her prey. She reached out a slender hand, unbidden, and caressed the soft peach tanned cheek of the strong woman before her. Abigail turned her head in disgust and bared her fang-less teeth. Danica grabbed Abigail's chin between her supernaturally strong fingers and gave the girl a reproving squeeze. Abigail flinched as she felt the nerves in her face begin to bruise.

"They will come for me you, arrogant suck-face pig,"

"I know. I'm counting on it, pet,"

Abigail forced the muscles in her neck to conjure up a large amount of saliva to spit into Danica's predatory face.

Danica wiped the offending fluid out of her eyes calmly with a small smile still gracing her beautiful features.

Then those same features seemed to contort horribly as her glassy eyes dilated and she hissed furiously while barring her dripping canines inches away from Abigail's unmoved face.

Suddenly, her face relaxed as Abigail's unwavering gaze met her own.

She then gave in to the desire picking at the back of her conscious mind.

She licked her. She licked the sweat from her face that had commingled with the dripping blood. Abigail's eyes widened in horror as Danica rolled the taste of the other around in her mouth then lapped hungrily for more.

"What the fuck?"

"You taste like fear and strength and innocence and pain,"

"What the fuck? Thanks for letting me know I'm the flavor of the week,"

"But most of all…" Danica's breath hitched a little as she licked at the remnants of blood and salty perspiration on her lips. Then she drew in very close to the other woman and her eyes betrayed all of the hatred her words may have omitted. "You taste like King."

Then her hunger-induced dripping incisors extended from her previously inviting mouth and claimed the delicate skin of Abigail's neck for her own.

Abigail's eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of her head as she fought for consciousness. She could see so much and yet so little through those orbs but she knew that if she were to close her eyes, she would be lost forever. Inhaling sharply, she felt her heart skip a beat. Then another. Then another. She could feel her energy flowing out of her and into the other dark haired woman who gorged herself on the supple flesh and blood of her neck. She hated her. She hated Danica. She hated them all. And now… she hated herself most of all.

Danica's hands moved of their own accord around the young Whistler's head and pulled her closer to her voracious mouth. The other's blood filling the Thirst and satisfying her soul even more knowing that she was violating the one thing that King cared about most. It served him right. She had cared about him most and he had betrayed her. She was merely returning the favor. She could feel the girl still struggling against her. She refused to give up even when she was already beaten. Danica loved the feeling of the other straining against her body and against her control. It was reminiscent somehow. Images of King twisted, writhing under her filled her mind and she allowed his scent to fill her senses.

This girl had been with King. Her Hannibal King. They were both going to pay dearly.

Releasing her no longer fighting prey, Danica absently wiped the bloodstain from her mouth onto her silk sleeve.

"Tell me, Whistler," she coaxed. "Have you had him? Have you really tasted him? Have you felt him on your lips? Beneath your fingertips? His body trembling under yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, you sick bastard?" Abigail managed to spit at her. "We're not even like that,"

"You're lying. I've had him. And I want him back. You, on the other hand, won't live long enough to see the end of this little game."

Biting the side of her own tongue, Danica retrieved a small amount of her own vampire blood on the tip of her tongue. She leaned in once more and placed the blood on the open wounds on Abigail's neck. They closed quickly; instantly healed. A little trick she had picked up over the years. Vampire blood had a rapid healing rate and healing the wounds of your prey was a great way to avoid exposure.

She turned her back on the girl as a smirk played on her lips.

"Welcome to the family, sister," Danica spat not bothering to conceal the sarcasm in her words or the new bounce in her step.

Meanwhile,

The crashing pad of the Nightstalkers was getting a free home makeover courtesy of King's ferocity. Nothing escaped his path of destruction as he bulled his way through everything surrounding him. Hedges looked around sullenly as his masterful weaponry lay strewn across the floor in unrecognizable heaps of scrap metal mingled with the remains of the medlab, the training room, and the commons room. If King's destruction was any testament to his strength, Hedges decided that he was glad he never got the opportunity to meet the vampire version of King. Somehow the idea of a super-empowered Hannibal King was a more frightening thought than anything else the man could fathom.

"Shit! I can't fucking believe it! Abigail! How the fuck did she take Abigail?"

"King, your pacing and havok-wreaking are doing nothing for Abigail right now," Sommerfield observed knowingly.

Hannibal ran a hand through his tousled brown locks and scratched his head, confused. Closing his eyes slowly, he attempted to fight back the impetuous and brazen ideas which formed in his head regarding the rescue of Abigail Whistler.

"You're right," he conceded finally as he exhaled the calming breath he had been holding. "I need to be level if I'm going to stand a chance in there."

"What do you mean 'in there' exactly?" Hedges asked worriedly, although he already knew the answer.

"What the hell does it sound like I mean? I'm going in there. I'm going after Abby. Because she came after me."


	2. Chapter 2

Pre-Blade: Trinity

AbbyxKing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Blade franchise or characters associated with the films and/or comics, all rights belong to New Line Cinema and other copyright holders respectfully. I do not own other films, characters, or products to which I may make reference or allusions.

Chapter II 

"King, that's exactly what Danica wants. She knows that you will throw yourself in their midst, guns blazing and flaring, hootin' and hollerin' only to find your ass knee deep in a vat of vampire shit," Dex explained colorfully.

"I have no choice," King stated simply. To him, it wasn't a matter of right or wrong. It wasn't so much a decision as fact – something that had no argument against it. It was the truth. He had to go. He couldn't bear to even ponder the alternative.

He continued strapping on various implements of death to his person. Silver stakes lined the elastic slots on his impressive biceps and the outsides of his thighs. His e-pistols waited like salivating wolves in their holsters and every Sundog in the place was clipped and placed along his belt pouches and cargo pockets. Clipping Abigail's retractable silver knife ejector to his wrist made him pause for a split second though and he caressed the concealed piece of equipment lovingly, once again swallowing back all images of Abigail's possible fate.

"King, you know we're going with you," Dex said as he intruded upon Hannibal's thoughts.

"No, you're not. This is my fight. Danica wants me. I'm not risking the rest of you,"

"Abigail is a part of all of us," Hedges insisted.

"I go in alone," King stated firmly. Then he added, "But I would feel a hell of a lot better waltzing into Vamp Central knowing that you three had my back."

"Fine,"

"But then you give us some planning time," Sommerfield broke in. "This is going to be a discreet operation, boys. I want you back alive, Casanova."

"Casanova? What the…?" but King was left with his thoughts as Sommerfield turned in her chair and ran her hand across her Braille keyboard.

"Look, this is the layout of the Phoenix Towers…"

Just hours later King had already infiltrated the security systems to Danica's base. He stood inside the massive building and took a fraction of a second to relive his days as a slave behind these very walls. A prisoner to Danica's pleasure and lust. And torture. His body shivered, not from the cold, but from the memories.

A steal door creaked somewhere.

Move. He had to find Abigail, now.

Pistol drawn in front of him, he made his way through the familiar building quickly. Turning corners, constantly expecting to run into an onslaught of waiting assailants, he found no opposition. The place was deathly quiet. Even for a vampire hangout. He could only hear his own breathing and the violent pulsating of his own heartbeat in his ears.

Turn. Aim. Move. Look. Aim. Move.

Nothing.

Then a small cough. Just a tiny reverberation on the steal walls but King caught it and followed the sound.

Abigail.

Her name kept reoccurring in his head.

Abigail.

Her fate kept moving him onward.

Her smile. Her eyes. Her lips.

Gods, he needed her to be alright.

Then his feet came to a grinding halt, screeching on the newly waxed floor. His eyes widened in horror and his mouth became dry. Struggling to swallow he found that he could not. The smell of blood reached his nostrils and he snorted it back out into the torture chamber.

Abigail. His Abigail. Strung across a pillar like some goddamned tree ornament celebrating the gory life they lived. Her face was bruised and battered and her eyes remained closed, but she was breathing. The tattered remains of her shirt clung to her sweat drenched curves and had turned to a horrible shade of rustic crimson.

What had they done to her?

Racing over to her figure he released her bonds and she fell limply into his powerful embrace. Beautiful, even at death's door.

"Abby?" he called to her gently, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall. "Abigail? Come on we're getting the hell out of here."

Hoisting her into his arms, he made is way out of the tower and into the Land Cruiser he had parked a few blocks away.

Still no signs of a single vampire. The thought scared him far more than he cared to admit. What the hell were they planning?

Then he looked down into the face of the battered Angel lying in the backseat.

She was going to be alright.

And those ass-holes were going to pay dearly.

Driving along the neon light studded streets, King forced himself to think. What did they want with Abigail? They didn't kill her. They didn't turn her. They didn't rape her, at least he didn't think so, and that was pretty much the end of the list of vampire activities for the night.

Then a horrid ear-piercing scream filled the car as Abigail awoke from her undead slumber.

"Jesus!" King struggled with the steering wheel to keep the SUV on the road as he twisted and turned in the traffic. Chancing a look backwards he saw Abigail's form writhing and twisting in the seat, clutching her head between her hands and clenching her teeth against the pain her body was undergoing.

Finally, he managed to pull over into a parking lot and raced around the car to open the backdoor.

"Abby? Abby can you hear me?" he called, grabbing her face between his hands as her eyes rolled once again and she lost consciousness. Breathing once again, Hannibal let the girl in his arms sleep and sat next to her wondering what to do next.

"Sommerfield?" King's voice asked over the receiver.

"Yeah? Did you find her?"

"Yeah. I found her. But I don't know what they did to her,"

"What do you mean, King?"

"She's beat up pretty badly but no bite marks on her,"

"You checked everywhere?"

"Well, not everywhere but not on her neck or arms or legs…" he trailed off embarrassed.

"Now's not the time to get shy, King. I think Abigail won't mind,"

"Fine,"

"Where are you now?"

"A hotel on Bishop and Kelley,"

"Alright, we'll be there in a half hour,"

"No, don't worry about it, it's late. She seems pretty calm, now. I'm just going to take care of those wounds and let her get some rest. I'll call you if I notice anything weird or if anything happens, alright?"

"Alright," she conceded. "But you're sure she doesn't need immediate medical attention?"

"No, nothing I can't handle, Sommerfield,"

"Okay then, Goodnight. Oh, and Hannibal, behave yourself…"

"Hardy-har-har…"

A/N: This chapter was kind of a slow one, I know, but only because it sets up Chapter 3 which kicks serious ass. So stay tuned! A great big HUG and THANK YOU to all those who review and fuel those upcoming chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Pre-Blade: Trinity

AbbyxKing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Blade franchise or characters associated with the films and/or comics, all rights belong to New Line Cinema and other copyright holders respectfully. I do not own other films, characters, or products to which I may make reference or allusions.

A/N: Hey, it's TruMagick again. Just wanted to say thank you to all those who review. It really gives a writer that extra boost of confidence to post the next chapter. Also, to all those who are reading this story, please, please, please review, even if it's just to say something small. This is only the second story I've ever posted so all the encouragement helps. I'm aiming for 10 reviews before I post Chapter 4 and after this chapter… you're gonna want to know what happens next! Much luv.

Chapter III 

With a soft, white hotel washcloth King dabbed at the girl's wounds and soaked up the blood from her body. Quickly, his supply of clean towels was dwindled as each became sopped in the crimson liquid. She flinched every once and a while when the cut was too deep for comfort, but she remained calm and passive for the most part.

Her skin was a mass of tattered flesh and King had to be careful when he removed the remains of her T-shirt from her body. She whimpered softly and King hated himself for bringing her more pain than she already had to endure. Throwing the shirt to the floor, he continued his ministrations across her chest and stomach, the soft, lightly tanned flesh quivering to his touch.

"Tickles…" a barely audible whisper came to his ears, piecing the silence of the room. The girl lying on the bed moved her slender hand to cover his as she stopped the path of the cool towel on her burning flesh.

Finally, her eyes opened hazily and she stared out groggily at the world, which was spinning in so many fascinating colors. She met King's bright eyes as she scanned the room and smiled weakly at him.

"You came for me," she said. "I told her you would…"

"Abby?"

"I'm so sorry,"

"Abby? No, wait! Abigail Whistler don't you close your eyes on me," he called to her but it was too late. She had quickly drifted back into a colorless world of unconsciousness.

King sat back in his chair by the bed and exhaled loudly. Whatever had happened to Abigail was going to remain a mystery until the girl woke up in the morning so he might as well get some rest. Abigail was safe here with him. He would look after her. He had already failed her once. He wasn't going to let it happen again. But, there was nothing more he could do until he knew more information, so he settled himself further into the large chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his weary eyes against the heavy stillness which hung in the air and suffocated his mind.

He had only been asleep for a short while before the sound of rustling clothes and sheets awoke him. Slowly, his eyes opened and vaguely made out a curvy figure in the darkness. Squeezing his eyes shut and reopening them, he tried to pry himself from his state of half-wakefulness.

"Abby?" he asked the figure which was now silhouetted by the moonlight pouring in from the curtain-less window.

The figure approached him boldly, sure of its own intentions, and silenced him with a press of its finger against his lips.

"Shh, don't speak," it whispered into his ear, then she reached out with her tongue, audaciously and licked the soft skin of his lobe. He jumped a little at the contact but made no move to stop her. Her hand reached out and took hold of his, placing his trembling hand on her hips and moving her own body closer to his.

He could feel her heated breath on his face and it sent shivers down his spine. The room was cold but he felt no chill, as every inch of his body became receptive to her touch. She rapidly closed the small remaining distance between their two bodies and claimed his mouth with her own, delving and biting and exploring without allowing him time to think or rethink his actions. So, he gave in. He allowed his body to respond to hers, naturally, as he kissed her hungrily and grabbed at her shoulders and waist, wanting every inch of her skin for himself.

Then he stopped.

He had had this dream before.

He wasn't about to fall for it again.

He released her and exhaled slowly, waiting for him to wake up or return to that dream about the cute gerbils in the donut shop… but she didn't disappear.

Instead she smiled seductively and licked her lips.

King looked closer.

At the undeniable pair of fangs she was now sporting.

What the…?

He pushed her off of his lap and stared at her in disbelief. Okay, the dream had never taken this kind of a turn before…

But it wasn't a dream, King realized too late as Abigail launched herself at him, mouth wide and fangs dripping. King rolled out of the chair then reached onto the nightstand for his e-pistol. His fingers groped in the darkness but finally closed over the hilt and he raised it to level with her face as she came at him again, hissing in the night.

She jumped. He pulled the trigger.

But stopped as she neared his face.

Instead, he released the pistol from his grasp and held her at arms length away from his neck. She bit at the air surrounding him but still, the smell of sweat and skin and blood was too overpowering for her. Saliva dripped onto his face as he held her above himself. She clawed at his chest and he clenched his teeth against the pain.

"Abigail! Don't! Stop!" he cried; but she couldn't hear him any longer.

He knew he had to do something quickly. A human is never a match for a vampire, even the weakest, newly turned vampire could easily take out a convoy of humans. But King still had a small reserve of preternatural strength left from his early days as Danica's suck-puppy, which he used now to save his life – and Abby's.

Focusing on every muscle in his body, he called up every reserve of strength he could muster, and catapulted Abigail across the room. She hit the opposite wall with a dull thump and crashed onto the floor in a heap. King got to his feet and strode over to her hissing figure. Immediately, she was on her feet too, snarling.

"Well, my mom always told me not to hit a girl," King said. "But I suppose its safe to bet she meant girls who were still human."

He raised his fist, but hesitated. He didn't want to hit Abigail. Then he looked into her cold, unfeeling eyes that had glazed to a place icy hue of blue and remembered that this was for her.

He released his flexed bicep and caught her full in the face. She stumbled backwards and he was on her in an instant like a lion not willing to give away his chance with the already wounded gazelle. He punched at her again and again, knocking her around the room with a fury of hostile limbs. She couldn't fight back. Her body was too weak. She hadn't fed.

Her eyes tried to refocus but he wouldn't allow her the time.

"Nighty-nighty rabbit," he said as he grabbed the lamp from the nightstand and whacked her over the head, sending her spiraling back into oblivion.

That should keep her down for a while. An hour at most, King thought. He had to move fast.

Ringing. King jumped at the sound. It was just the phone. He ran a hand through his unruly blonde highlighted locks and picked it up – only his subconscious cried quietly that no one else had the number for the hotel phone.

"Having fun with your new playmate, King?" even in his racing mind, Danica's name triggered red flags.

"What do you want? How did you get this number?"

"The concierge was very helpful… and a great snack for the show as well,"

"Have you been watching reruns of you and your brother going at it like rabbits again?" he asked cheekily. "I told you, Dan, that stuff rots the little bit of a brain you have left."

But he already knew the answer before it rolled off of her poisonous tongue.

"No, I've been watching you King," she replied haughtily. He clenched his teeth and spun around the room expecting her to be waiting in the darkest rat hole in the room.

"Where are you?" he yelled as he pulled a silver stake from the arsenal lining his thigh.

"Oh, King, mortality has stripped you of your sense of humor,"

"No, I still have that. Why don't you come over here and I'll show you how funny I can be,"

"Thanks but no thanks, lover,"

"What did you do to Abigail?"

She feigned forgetfulness, "Abigail? Hm… Abigail… Abigail… oh you mean that gaunt little thing we strung up like soiled laundry?"

King inhaled slowly to keep from screaming and shooting in every direction.

"Yes, now I remember. We played, we had fun, ask her King, and she'll tell you. Oh, is she still unconscious? Shame on you King, she's not going to be very happy with you when she wakes up."

"What the _Fuck_ did you do to her?"

"Easy there tiger," Danica chastised him. "You're not having fun."

"Of course I'm not having fun, you fucking blood-whore!"

"I gave her a interesting little cocktail, a la Danica, which is a mutated strand of your EDT cure and your DNA. Yes, I went through a lot of trouble and a lot of lackeys to get the EDT sample but in the end it paid off, wouldn't you say? Both samples kept canceling out the vampire virus I added in but I finally found a way to make it work,"

"Make what work? It doesn't make any sense,"

"She's your demise, King. She's a walking bloodhound specially designed to be keen to your DNA. She can only feed on your blood or she will die, however, if she does feed on you, the EDT strand will counter and nullify the effects of your previous dose and you will return to our dark little world. You know the Thirst, King. You know she doesn't have much longer. She will kill you or – you will kill her," a maniacal laughter rang over the phone receiver. "I had wished that I could be the one to rip out your still beating heart, but this way is fun, too. Make your choice."

The line went dead.

"We are so fucked," he said to no one but himself.

In the darkness, Abby's deranged figure began to stir again.

A/N: Yes it is A/K but you'll just have to wait! Please review and share thoughts! Sexy, kinky Abby kinda fun to play with… as a character… gah! Gotta get out of King's head!


	4. Chapter 4

Pre-Blade: Trinity

AbbyxKing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Blade franchise or characters associated with the films and/or comics, all rights belong to New Line Cinema and other copyright holders respectfully. I do not own other films, characters, or products to which I may make reference or allusions.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from everyone! I'm so glad that Abby/King fans, like me, are enjoying this story so far! Well, grab a snack, kick back, and buckle up… this is going to be a hell of a ride.

Chapter IV 

"Okay, okay, okay," King tried to arrange his thought process into some logical form of organization. "Step one, breathe. Step two, call Sommer. Step three, get Abigail restrained and into the truck. Step four, get back to the Honeycomb and proceed to intake massive amount of debilitating liquor then breathe again…"

Behind him, the shadowy figure loomed closer, clinging to the darkness like a security blanket. She moved silently as she seemed to glide, rather than step, across the floor. Soon she was just behind him, holding her breath so as not to disturb the tiny hairs which graced the back of his neck. She leaned in, feeling the heat radiating from his body and relishing in it. She opened her mouth slightly.

Then he felt it – that nagging feeling that you are being watched or worse yet, being stalked. He turned in her direction and jumped backwards as she leaned towards him, promptly falling on the floor, hard.

She returned to her position perched on top of him instantly.

"Hm…" she purred. "Déjà vu?"

"Yeah, right. Abby, if you're still there, anywhere, you have to fight it Abby! Fight it!"

Unmoved, the girl who was naught but a shadow of her former self, continued her slow descent on her prey.

"Damn it, Abby!"

Then her eyes regained a little bit of their former sparkle as she returned to the world of the living, if only for a moment.

"King?"

He smiled, then started laughing hysterically.

"Yes! Abby!"

"What are we doing here? On the floor?"

"Well, you just sort of fell on me about five minutes ago and we've been down here ever since. If you had just told me how badly you wanted me, you wouldn't have had to attack me to get me on my back," he couldn't resist the opportunity for a joke no matter the severity of the situation. "Personally, I kind of prefer the bed, myself. Just old-fashioned that way,"

"What? I don't remember us…"

"Well, seeing as how you're not trying to eat me like a Christmas ham anymore… I guess we need to talk."

She released him from his prison pinned underneath her lithe frame and they both sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't meet her gaze. How could he tell her than Danica was using her to exact revenge from him?

How could he tell her that she was his only weakness?

"Abby…" he began as he scratched the back of his head, willing more words to come. "What do you remember?"

"Danica… she… bit me."

"Yeah, that's about the whole story right there,"

Her hands flew to her neck to search for the telltale signs of the vampire's bite, but found nothing. She looked back to Hannibal for an explanation. He exhaled slowly and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's using you, Abby," he confessed slowly. "She's using you to get to me,"

"Then, I'm," the reality and severity of their situation finally set in as she struggled to compute the facts and the effects. "Oh, God."

"Look, all we have to do is get back to the Honeycomb then Sommerfield will whip up some grape-flavored goo that will have you right back to normal, okay?"

"I don't think it's going to be that simple, Hannibal…"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I can feel it inside me…"

"What?"

"The Thirst. Their cursed blood. My…curse," she whispered to the night. "It just feels like everything around me is a dream except… you. I can't fight it anymore,"

She turned to look at him, the Thirst clouding her vision and heightening her senses. She could see the veins in his body and hear the lifeblood pounding through them each second. Each palpitation of his strong heart was a million deaths for her.

"King…" she called in her dreamlike state of hunger. She reached out her hand and grasped his. He recoiled from the contact but she held fast to his wrist. Then, she put the pistol in his hand and held it to her chest.

"Please," she begged him as she attempted to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "Just do it, now."

"What? No! No way in hell,"

"Please, I can't stand it any longer," she told him softly. "I know that I have to feed soon. I won't take someone else's life for mine. I won't King. I just… can't."

"Just calm down, Abby. We'll fix this and…"

"Damn it, King! I'm asking you a fucking favor! Do it for me,"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the silence that encompassed the small hotel, even though it was muffled by the soft, absorbent object the bullet had buried itself into.

King's hands shook and trembled but his face remained hard and impassive.

"No way, Abigail. They are not going to win. Not that easily. You are not going to die to save any one, least of all me. It's my fault that you're involved in this and we are going to find a way out of it, understand?"

She nodded her head slightly as she stared at the huge crater in the mattress.

"Now, let's get in the car before anyone wonders what the couple in room 113 were up to. They may come asking when the baby is due…"

In the Land Cruiser, they sat in silence, neither willing to own up to the fact that one, or both, of them may have to die.

Surprisingly, Abigail's transformation had gone rather smoothly in comparison to that of other bitten vampires. She hadn't had to be restrained, she hadn't gone mad with the Thirst, she hadn't tried to escape or started writhing with pain – all of which had comprised King's own turning. King chalked it up to the small dose of the vampire virus given her and the large amount of the cure in her bloodstream. Still, he knew she was hurting. She would never tell him so, though.

Abigail Whistler was a closed book to everyone. She was a mystery; a female fog bank. But King had never minded, he had his share of secrets too. He knew when to inquire and when to leave well enough alone.

The truck pulled to a smooth stop at the red light on Potter Street and another, sleek styled Mustang convertible came to a stop parallel to them. Hard core Metal music streamed from the amped up speakers and a trio of punk-ish young men sat in the car rocking out to the sounds. They looked over at Abigail as she held her throbbing head in her hands and one, feeling more brazen than usual, began making obscene cat-calls and lip-smacking sounds.

"Hey, baby, wanna play?"

"Yeah, we got plenty of room for one more…"

King ignored their obnoxious calls and hooting and focused on the changing street light in front of them.

"Ignoring us? Fine. Fuck you,"

Hannibal couldn't take it any longer. He crossed Abigail's lap and retorted out the window,

"Anytime, pretty boy," then winked and returned to his seat, hoping his sarcasm would dissuade any further comments from the teens.

The light changed and Hannibal sped across the intersection, but the red Mustang ran right alongside their SUV. King picked up speed hoping they lost interest or he would lose them. He knew just how fast his baby could go. Just because Hedges was an unlaid super-geek didn't mean he didn't learn something from watching "The Fast and the Furious" over and over with King and Dex.

But the other car stayed parallel.

"What the hell?"

The boys opposite them laughed and whooped then flipped King the bird and King caught a glimpse of something else – Danica's name written in vampire script at the base of the kid's middle finger. The driver bared his fangs as the one sitting in the back seat took a flying, Daredevil leap onto the roof of the truck. He landed with a thump of stone-cold flesh on aluminum.

King swerved to the side and tried to stay on the road as the vampire proceeded to pound on the reinforced roof and it began indenting downwards on his head. The car smashed the side of the truck and the other two vampires continued laughing hysterically as the Land Cruiser skidded along the road.

Abigail looked on in horror as a huge semi backed out of an alleyway right into their path.

"Hannibal!"

"Shit!"

He swerved and narrowly missed the truck but the vampire's vehicle was not so fortunate. It crashed and exploded into a tower of flame, instantly incinerating the jokester vampires inside. A hand pushed through the last layer of metal on the roof and began groping for the flesh of Hannibal's neck. Abigail acted quickly and broke the wrist of the brazen vampire fledgling. Unfortunately, she miscalculated her new strength and tore the hand from the rest of the limb eliciting a cry from the vampire and caused a surge of blood to come cascading from the ceiling.

"Holy -" King was unable to complete his curse as blood poured into his lap and his hair. "And I just got that shampooed!"

"The car? Or your hair?"

The vampire released his hold on the truck slid down to the hood. In an infuriated gesture, he punctured the hood, causing sparks to fly, and disappeared underneath the truck. The SUV skidded to a halt.

"Shut up…"

Sirens blared behind him.

"Hannibal, we have to go, now!"

"I know. I know!" he turned the ignition but only the raspy sounds of the engine attempting to start could be heard.

"King!"

"I'm trying, damn it!"

"Oh, shit,"

"Excuse me there, Speed Racer, but you were going a little fast down that street don't you think?"

"Yes, I realize that officer and I promise not to do it ever again, but do you think that you could let us off this once? You see, my wife is having a baby…"

"A baby?" the officer glanced at Abigail's washboard stomach and raised an eyebrow. Then he took in the rest of the scene – the tattered clothing, the blood on the seats and on King's pants and body, the pistol resting on his side…

"Uh… its not what it looks like?" King attempted, weakly.

"Well, what have you kids been up to?" he asked, rhetorically as he unholstered his gun and leveled it through the window.

A/N: Ah… poor King. He's so funny. But 'a baby'? Come on! Abby should have hit him for that one! Okay, reviews loved and needed. All constructive criticism is welcome. Or just let me know what you think about the story so far. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Pre-Blade: Trinity

AbbyxKing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Blade franchise or characters associated with the films and/or comics, all rights belong to New Line Cinema and other copyright holders respectfully. I do not own other films, characters, or products to which I may make reference or allusions.

A/N: Okay guys, we're almost at the conclusion of this piece! This chapter has lots of… well, I don't want to spoil it for you! but grab a tissue now!

Chapter V 

King and Abigail sat, handcuffed, in the rear of the police car silently. Abigail's head began to lull to the side and her clothes soon became dowsed in a thin layer of perspiration as she tried to fight the Hunger that was rising inside her body. The police officer who had arrested them for drag racing down the street kept chancing glances in his rear view mirror at the girl in the back seat who looked like she was fading away.

His worried glances increased and his eyes flickered continually in the mirror, hoping that the couple of teenagers in his custody hadn't shot up before he picked them up. If one of them died in his car…

"Hey, you!" he called to her. "Stop playing around and sit still!"

"Hey, dumbass, she's not playing around!" King answered in her defense. "Can't you see this girl is really sick? Pull-over and help her out!"

"No way am I pulling over! Do I look stupid to you?"

King held his tongue but a quizzical look graced his face.

"King…" Abigail called dazedly in a lost whisper.

"Come on buddy, help her out! She's fucking dying back here!"

Officer Russell stared into the mirror as the girl's skin paled to a deathly bluish hue and her eyes lost all of their luster. She looked dead. But she was still moving; like an undead specter of a woman long lost to this world.

"What the f-"

The car swerved and lurched to the side as Russell lost control of the wheel. He tried to look at the road ahead but couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful death angel in the car.

Damn, he knew he shouldn't have taken this late night beat.

He slammed the brakes hard and the car came to a screeching halt on the side of the empty street. Opening his door with his uncoordinated hands, he raced around to Abigail's side of the car and opened the door. Her skin was cold. Had she died in the back of his car? Had he really stopped them from getting to the hospital?

Then her eyes flashed open in an instant and she cannoned her body out of the car and into Russell's gut. All of the air in his lungs was forced out of his body with the impact of her shoulder against his chest. The two of them fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap of twisted limbs. Recovering from the initial shock, Russell tried to get to his feet and pull his pistol from its holster. Before his fingers could even touch the hilt of the gun, his chin connected with Hannibal's boot. Hannibal had jumped out of Abigail's door and now stood over the unconscious policeman.

"Damn, I'm getting good at that,"

"Good at what?" Abigail asked as she struggled against the handcuffs that bound her wrists.

"Knocking people out,"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which… you know you are going to pay for that, right?"

"Uh-oh,"

Her handcuffs broke away from her wrists and she rubbed the area where they had chaffed her skin. She moved over to King and began working on his bindings.

"Yeah, I am fully intending to take you out to dinner or something,"

"You could treat me to dinner right now," her hands stopped working on releasing his hands as the obvious benefit of keeping them bound dawned on her. Her hands moved up his back and around his neck and shoulders. She breathed hotly on his neck and sent shivers down his spine.

"Not this again," King rolled his eyes. "Abigail, come on, were so close to the Honeycomb! Sommerfield can cure you, I know it,"

But she was gone. She couldn't hear him any longer. The Thirst that she had managed to subdue for the past hour or so had broken free of her carefully constructed restraints and now washed through her being like a flood. The very smell of King's blood enticed her. The sound of his rapidly beating heart drowned out all other sounds. She could see his veins being pumped with the crimson life-force. She could almost feel it running down her throat and across her tongue… his salty skin on her lips.

Her mouth began to water and saliva cascaded down her fangs.

God damn it… 

King gave up.

He knew she couldn't fight it any longer. No one could withstand the Thirst for very long and Abigail had already pushed the limits. Even someone as strong as she was…

She was lost to him.

So he closed his eyes and gave himself to her.

Without her, he would have been dead a long time ago.

With him, she could have a chance at existence.

…_To him, it wasn't a matter of right or wrong. It wasn't so much a decision as fact – something that had no argument against it…_

His heart already belonged to her. And with a tear, he resolved to let her have it. All of it.

He looked into her bloodlusted eyes and tried to find his Abigail there. She was there, of course, trapped beneath the curse. He found that sparkle that he loved about her eyes and held on to it like a plank in a white squall.

I'm yours… forever 

He launched himself at her lips and kissed her then, passionately, and without reserve, tasting her and memorizing her and loving her. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and down her sides but he remained handcuffed and so settled for only her lips… those lips he had dreamed about were as soft and inviting as he had imagined.

Startled at first, Abigail now threw herself into the passion of the moment. She licked and touched and tasted him. Then her action became rough and wanton. She drew her tongue across his cheek and down his neck. She sucked at the pulsating point on his throat and left a red mark of desire to claim him as hers.

"_Tell me, Whistler," she coaxed. "Have you had him? Have you really tasted him? Have you felt him on your lips? Beneath your fingertips? His body trembling under yours?"_

Danica's words returned to her in that moment as she felt King's body under her and in her control.

I want to… I need to have him… 

Her incisors grazed across the warm flesh at his throat and drove her insane with need.

"I love you, Abby," King whispered. His face contorted with silent pain as she pierced the flesh of his neck and drank hungrily from the fountain of blood she found there. Slowly, she savored every drop as it flooded her senses and sent them into overload.

King winced again as he felt his heart trip. Again. And again.

He felt himself going. Felt himself leaving this world and losing consciousness. He tried to hold on… hold on to her, with all his strength.

But she let him go. She dropped his drained figure to the ground in a heap of useless flesh as she clutched her head and growled lowly in the darkness.

"What…?" images flooded her demonically possessed mind and she couldn't stop the thoughts and feelings from racing through her. She wanted to roar with pain as humanity seeped it's way into her consciousness and threatened her spirit.

Hannibal.

She could feel his blood mingling with her own. She could feel the painful tango the two fluids were doing through her body and she wanted nothing more than to rip at herself and let it all flow out from her.

She could feel him. She could feel him, but not like how Danica felt him. She could feel everything about him. His thoughts, his memories, his feelings, his fears… everything. He was a part of her.

She cried out then, long and painfully at what she saw.

He feared for her. He cared about her. He only thought about her. He loved her.

He sacrificed himself for her.

She was on her knees then, cradling his limp figure in her arms and calling his name.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… Hannibal, please, don't leave me…"

Her trembling hand brushed lightly across his cheek in a soft, restrained caress. It traveled down his sweat-laced face to the twin wounds in the side of his neck. She closed her eyes tightly to avoid looking at the crimson stains on her fingertips. Stifling her desire to release her pain in a river of tears, she inhaled deeply and struggled to stop the tremors that racked her body.

A hand took hers and held it firmly, reassuringly, sharing the blood, sharing the pain, but absorbing the fear. She opened her eyes to meet his crystalline orbs and strained smile. He grinned that charming grin to hide his own anguish and squeezed her hand tighter, sending a silent message they both understood.

"No," she stated in disbelief. "This isn't how it ends. I can't be… no,"

"Hey… don't cry," he said softly.

He reached up and wiped away a tear with the backside of his hand and smiled again.

"No… why did you…?"

"Hey, none of that 'why did you do it' bullshit because if you really don't know… then neither do I,"

She pulled his body into a tight embrace and buried her tear stained face onto his shoulder. Raising herself to meet his eyes, she planted soft kisses onto his lips, which become more desperate each second as she sensed him slipping further away.

"It's not fair. I'm so sorry," she said before adding another kiss. "I… I love you so much," she finally admits aloud not bothering to restrain the tears that fall unabashedly down her reddened cheeks.

"I know," he said simply. "I love you, too,"

His eyes lulled to the back of his head and he struggled to keep consciousness.

"Don't leave me…" she called to him. "Damn you King, don't leave me here,"

His eyes close and his hold on her hand becomes limp. She draws and holds a breath, hoping against hope that he wouldn't leave her. He doesn't answer her as she calls his name, fervently.

"King…"

A/N: Anyone want one more chapter? Let me know how badly…


	6. Chapter 6

Pre-Blade: Trinity

AbbyxKing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Blade franchise or characters associated with the films and/or comics, all rights belong to New Line Cinema and other copyright holders respectfully. I do not own other films, characters, or products to which I may make reference or allusions.

Epilogue

Abigail pulled her long hair away from her face as she found herself arched over the toilet for the fifth time in the last two hours. Her whole body heaved as she vomited blood and stomach acid into the receptacle. It was the worst experience of her short life.

_Second worse_, she reminded herself, thinking back to that night with King lying in her arms.

She felt it again, that newly familiar tremble in her jaw and her stomach as another flood of fluid presented itself to the daylight.

Daylight.

A time she thought she would never get to see again.

But she did.

She could. Because of King. Because he loved her.

His blood had nullified the concoction Danica had dosed her with though they would never know how. Probably because Danica was a fashion slave and not a scientist – she really should stop trying to be smart. It wasn't working for her.

Then, sure enough, Sommerfield had given her something to erase all traces of the drug and to help her get the blood out of her system.

She still had the headaches though. She still had the nightmares.

But she was alive.

King had saved her. He had brought her back from the dead.

She had been Resurrected.

She walked out of the bathroom, got a glass of water from the kitchen, and downed it quickly to erase the unpleasant taste in her mouth.

Then a pair of powerful arms wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"How are you feeling?" a voice breathed into her ear.

"Better now," she said quietly.

"Good,"

"Help me, King," she said seriously. "Help me kill them all."

"Gladly," he said as a wicked smile crossed his face. "I've already got a headstart."

Danica walked out of one of the many nightclubs that she owned and headed toward her Ferrari. It was early, but she wanted to find out if there was any progress in her game with King. She clicked the button to deactivate the alarm and put her bag in the car. Just as she was about to step inside, the entire building exploded in a volcano of flame and ash. She heard the agonizing screaming of her brethren as the flaming establishment came crashing down on top of them. One vampire escaped, though already aflame, and ran down the street before his clothing completely caught and he dusted like the rest of them. Ashes pasted themselves to her face and the force of the explosion threw her car end over end in the parking lot.

Pulling herself up, Danica reached her car only to see the note left on her steering wheel.

If you're reading this, you're alive 

_Enjoy it for now_

You Lost. 

_Don't Fuck With Us_

'_Night Kitten_

"Fucking Hannibal King!"


End file.
